The Sword and The Cherry Blossom
by winter lodge
Summary: From the Rune Factory 2 series. Tentang Barrett, Dorothy, bunga sakura, dan masa depan.


Ah, akhirnya kesampaian juga mimpi saya mempublish fict di fandom Harvest Moon^^

Salam kenal semua. Saya Arisa Yukishiro, author nyubi di fandom ini. Bikin fiction HM setelah kecanduan main HM seri RF2, Rune Factory 2. Sebenernya dari sejak saya main Mineral Town, udah kepikiran pengen bikin fict HM FOMT/MFOMT, tapi entah kenapa idenya buntu. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk bikin fic HM RF2.

Oke deh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, mari kita sikat…

**OOT:** Aaaah, tak sabar menunggu HM RF3 release XDXDXD-bletak

**.**

_Lihatlah pohon sakura di Cherry Blossom Square. Kau adalah kapas-kapas merah muda yang menghiasi pucuknya. Kau adalah kelopak-kelopak merah muda sumber keindahannya. Kau adalah kelopak sakura yang mungil dan rapuh. Maka izinkanlah aku menghunus pedangku kepada setiap monster yang berani membahayakan dirimu. Ini semua agar kau masih tetap bisa bersemi, Dorothy._

**.**

Arisa Yukishiro proudly presents

A Barrett/Dorothy romance fiction

**.**

**The Sword and the Cherry Blossom**

**.**

Harvest Moon Rune Factory 2 © Natsume

The Sword and the Cherry Blossom © Arisa Yukishiro

_We're still arguing. About me, about my destiny, about my future. Forever, my future is mine. Not his._

"Apa?"

Kyle mundur selangkah mendengar kata ketus Barrett tadi yang menyambar pendengarannya. Wajahnya yang polos tampak terkejut mendengar suara Barrett yang tak seperti biasanya. Seketus-ketusnya seorang Barrett padanya, ia tak pernah seketus itu. Barrett menghela napas. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu kaget mendengar keketusannya yang melebihi biasanya itu.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Barrett mengembalikan nada suaranya menjadi ketus dalam taraf biasa. Bukan ketus yang sampai mengagetkan Kyle seperti itu.

"Aku kaget, kukira kau kesurupan!" seru Kyle polos, mengurut dada. "Nada bicaramu ketus sekali."

Diam, tak ada tanggapan dari Barrett. Kyle memicingkan mata. Berusaha ditelitinya wajah ketus sahabatnya itu. Semenit…dua menit…

"Kyle, berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" geram Barrett.

"Hmmm…" Kyle tak terpengaruh dengan geraman Barrett barusan. "Kalau kulihat dari sinar mata, warna kulit wajah dan raut wajah serta tulang pipimu, kau pasti sedang bertengkar dengan Byron."

Barrett membelalakkan matanya, namun sekejap kemudian matanya berubah menjadi seperti semula. Tak heran Kyle bisa menebak apa yang terjadi padanya hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya. Ia sudah sangat sering bertengkar dengan Byron, sehingga Kyle segera bisa menerkanya.

"Begitulah."

"Kali ini apa yang kalian permasalahkan?"

"Lagi-lagi si tua itu tak menghargai keinginanku."Barrett menendang kerikil yang menempel di ujung sepatunya. "Ia tak pernah ingin aku menjadi _forger_. Ia lebih ingin aku meneruskan karirnya di bidang politik."

"Lalu?" Kyle masih _disconnect_. Barrett menjitak Kyle sedikit keras untuk membuat sahabatnya itu tersadar.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah ingin jadi politikus, Kyle."

"Nee, nee…" Kyle mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Kurasa Byron beralasan, kok, menurutku ia melarangmu jadi _forger_ karena profesi itu kurang menjanjikan…lihat saja Tanya, yang rutin membeli persenjataan darinya hanya aku."

"Tanya? Apa yang ia jual? Senjata mainan sampah semua." Barrett meludah, membuat Kyle _sweatdrop_ mengingat ia sudah pernah menaklukkan segala jenis monster yang tersebar di Trieste Forest, Padova Mountains, Messhina Valley dan Blessia Island dengan 'senjata mainan sampah' itu. "Aku bisa lebih dari dia dalam membuat persenjataan. Makanya sudah berkali-kali kubilang padamu Kyle, cepatlah buat _forge_ atau _workshop_ di kota sialan ini."

Kyle lagi-lagi hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

"Aku hanya bisa membangunnya kalau aku sudah menikah."

"Ya sudah, cepat nikahi Mana, tunggu apalagi?"

Pipi Kyle sontak memerah mendengar ceplosan dari mulut Barrett tersebut. Segera saja saraf-saraf di tubuh Kyle hilang kendali, dan melakukan hal-hal yang lazim disebut salah tingkah.

"Bicara apa kau? Aku-aku-aku-"

Barrett memperhatikan sahabatnya yang salah tingkah itu, lalu mendengus geli dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Ujarnya. "Kyle, Flower Festival besok, kau akan mengajak Mana kan?"

"Eh…" warna merah di pipi Kyle semakin bertambah. "Iya... untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu sih? Oooh, aku mengerti! Kau takut aku mengajak Dorothy kan?"

Ganti wajah pucat Barrett yang memerah.

"Berisik, kau meneriakkan itu di tengah orang-orang, Kyle bodoh!"

"Ups…"

Kyle berpura-pura merasa bersalah dengan berlagak menutup mulutnya. Di De Sainte Coquille-Park saat itu tengah ada Max, Herman, Roy, Cammy, Alicia, Douglas, dan Egan. Hai, ada Cammy lho, Kyle. Adik dari pemilik nama yang sukses membuat Barrett memerah itu ada disini!

"Maaf, Barrett!" Kyle memasang tampang penuh dosa andalannya.

"Cih, dasar Kyle sialan…"

_We're still arguing, but I will always walk on my own path._

"Barrett!"

Barrett mematung. Ia menggigit bibirnya, tangannya bergetar karena amarah. Barrett, kau harus begini. Barrett, kau harus begitu. Barrett, kau tak boleh begini…

"Berisik!"

Suara keras dan tajam dari mulut Barrett itu ganti membuat Byron mematung. Raut wajah Byron tampak menegang. Tak menyangka putra semata wayangnya tega meneriakinya. Selama ini ia memang kasar, namun ia tak sampai meneriaki dengan nada suara seketus itu. Barrett memandangi ayahnya dengan napas terengah-engah saking marahnya. Dadanya sesak. Ia sudah cukup dijejali banyak keinginan ayahnya yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya, ia sudah tak tahan atas segala kepengaturan Byron terhadap dirinya. Masa depannya adalah milikNYA, bukan milik Byron. Byron tak usah menekannya agar memilih jalan yang Byron inginkan. Barrett-lah yang paling tahu apa yang terbaik baginya.

Baginya, yang terbaik adalah menjadi _forger_. Bukan politikus!

"Kau sudah cukup mengaturku. Aku tak bisa menerima pengaturanmu lebih dari ini."

Byron membeku mendengar suara Barrett yang dingin.

"Perlu kau tahu akulah yang paling tahu yang mana yang cocok untukku. Karena hidupku adalah milikku. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupku. Hidupku aku yang jalani, bukan kau."

"Aku menyuruhmu menjadi politikus karena aku ingin kau bahagia dengan profesi yang menjanjikan! _Forger_, apa kau pikir dengan menjadi _forger_ kau akan sukses?"

"Kebahagiaanku adalah menjadi _forger_. Tolong, jangan siksa aku dengan kepentingan pribadimu."

BLAM. Suara pintu ditutup. Byrom tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk mencegah kepergian anaknya. Karena saat itu juga Barrett sudah melangkah dalam jalan hidup yang dibuatnya sendiri, berdasarkan keinginannya.

Suara sol sepatu kulit Buffamoo yang menghantam jalan berbatu Alvarna terdengar sangat jelas di keheningan Alvarna-West End ini. Barrett. Tengah melangkah menuju Cherry Blossom Square. Tempat itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Ia ingin berbicara pada bunga sakura. Selain Kyle, bunga sakuralah yang mau mendengarnya. Ia tak mungkin mengganggu Kyle malam-malam begini, lagipula Kyle bilang kalau hari ini ia mau bermalam di Blessia Island.

Ia benar-benar tak tahan. Ia ingin sekali meminjam perahu Kyle untuk berlayar ke tempat baru. Di luar Norad lebih bagus. Mungkin justru daerah sanalah yang lebih mengapresiasi bakat dan minatnya. Namun ia tak bisa meninggalkan Alvarna…ia harus menjadi _forger_ di Alvarna. Bukan di tempat lain.

"Dorothy?"

Langkah kaki Barrett berhenti melihat sesosok gadis berjaket hijau berdiri di depan salah satu pohon sakura—pohon sakura yang paling sering dikunjungi Barrett. Gadis itu berbalik. Setengah bagian wajahnya yang terlihat tampak merah di bawah lampu sorot Cherry Blossom Square.

"Ba-Barrett?"

Barrett terdiam. Menatap gadis berjaket hijau yang sendirian berada disini.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

Sial, nada suara itu terkesan mengusir. Dorothy tahu Barrett paling sering berada di depan pohon sakura ini. Tubuh Dorothy terlihat bergetar saking gugupnya. _Oke, ini salahku,_ batin Barrett_. Aku membuatnya ketakutan._

"Aaaaa…aku akan segera pergi, selamat malam Barrett!"

Lihat apa yang kaulakukan, kau malah membuatnya takut. Barrett membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum Dorothy melewati dirinya dan pulang ke kapel—

"Tunggu!"

Ia berhasil. Tangannya menangkap lengan Dorothy dan mencengkeramnya erat. Dorothy terdiam, dipalingkannya pandangan ke arah Barrett. Tudung jaketnya tersibak, mengekspos wajahnya yang sudah memerah total. Mata Barrett membulat. Ia baru menyadari betapa manisnya gadis itu.

"A-a-ada apa…?" Dorothy nyaris tak bisa berbicara saking gugupnya.

"Aaaaa…" Barrett mulai ketularan gugupnya Dorothy. "Aaaa...pa sudah ada yang mengajakmu melihat bunga di Flower Festival besok?"

Dorothy terdiam. Hening, lalu menggeleng.

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

Barrett, tak tahukah nada bicaramu itu seperti mengancam?

Dengan ketakutan Dorothy mengangguk. Barrett ikut mengangguk, lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya dan segera berlari pulang ke kapel. Barrett menghela napas lega melihat punggung Dorothy yang menjauh. Mendadak, muncul rona merah di pipinya. _You did it_, Barrett.

_My life is for guard you. I want to see your smile as want as I want to see the cherry blossom flower petals blossom entire year. Because you're my cherry blossom. Let me be the sword for guard you. _

Hening menyelimuti kalian berdua, kau dan gadis yang berada di sampingmu. Kau sama sekali tak bisa berkata apa-apa padanya, begitu juga Dorothy yang sangat pemalu. Kau masih tetap pada raut wajah kasarmu dan dia tetap dengan wajah merahnya. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang harus kalian bicarakan. Berbeda dengan pasangan lain yang asyik bercengkrama-Kyle dan Mana, Max dan Julia, Cecilia dan Jake, Rosalind dan Ray serta Roy dan Cammy, kalian hanya diam tanpa kata. Namun sinar matamu cukup menunjukkan kalau kau bahagia Dorothy berada di sisimu.

Perlahan tanganmu menjulur mendekati tangan Dorothy, membuat sang gadis terbelalak dan menatapmu dengan wajah sangat merah. Kau tetap memasang raut wajah santai dan cuek seperti biasa, namun hangat tangan Dorothy membuat jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang. Sejenak Dorothy tampak canggung, namun ternyata kehangatan tanganmu turut membuatnya nyaman.

Kau melihat gumpalan kapas pink di pucuk-pucuk pohon berkayu di hadapanmu. Lalu perhatianmu berpaling pada Dorothy.

"Hei, Dorothy. Apa keinginanmu yang paling besar?"

Kau membuka pembicaraan yang dibalas dengan sikap malu-malu khasnya Dorothy.

"A…aku ingin menjadi…seorang perawat…" katanya malu-malu. "Aku…ingin menjadi orang yang berguna…"

_Begitu,_ pikirmu.

"Ba-Barrett, kudengar…kau ingin menjadi pembuat senjata?"

Kau hanya mengangguk, namun genggamanmu pada tangannya semakin erat.

"Ke…kenapa?"

Kau menoleh, memperlihatkan wajahmu pada Dorothy. Dorothy menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetaran dengan tujuan tidak memperlihatkan kegugupannya padamu. Mendadak, seulas senyum terpasang di wajah dinginmu, membuat wajah Dorothy semakin memerah.

"Aku ingin melindungi pohon sakura."

Dorothy terlihat bingung. Iseng kau menyibak tudung jaketnya, berharap kau bisa kembali melihat wajahnya yang manis. Tanpa basa-basi lagi kau mengecup kening Dorothy dengan lembut, membuat mata bening Dorothy membelalak saking kagetnya dengan kejutan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini Setelah kau melepaskan keningnya dari bibirmu, mendadak wajah merah Dorothy berubah pucat dan…

Ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Lalu pingsan tepat di pelukanmu. Ia terjun dengan sendirinya ke dadamu, sehingga kau tak bisa menolaknya.

Wajahmu juga memerah begitu memeluk Dorothy, namun kau terlihat sangat bahagia.

Dorothy adalah pohon sakuramu, bukan begitu? Itulah alasanmu ingin menjadi seorang _forger _di Alvarna. Kau ingin melindungi sebatang pohon sakura yang rapuh. Kau ingin menjadi pedang bagi pohon sakura yang selalu mekar setiap tahun.

Dan pohon sakura itu sedang dalam pelukanmu, berjanjilah untuk terus menjaganya.

Kau akan menjadi seorang _forger _yang hebat. Demi pohon sakuramu.

***FIN***

Maksa! =.=a Apaan lagi itu acara ganti POV di bagian terakhir, bikin ancur ajah =="

#nowplaying: **Let Me Be The One**-nya **SS501**. Menurut saya pas ama scene terakhirrrr :DDDDD

Iyak. Di RF2 saya emang menjagokan pair satu ini, tapi sebenernya Kyle saya berencana nikahin Dorothy loh! XDXDXD Omaigosh.. Aaron ganteng banget… Aria cute…aaaaa kaya bapaknyaaa! *bletak

Oh iya, di sini saya sedikit rubah penampilan Dorothy, harusnya muka Dorothy itu ketutup ama poninya, tapi di sini saya bikin ketutup tudung jaketnya. Soalnya, saya suka banget ngabayangin adegan kalau Barrett tiba-tiba ngelihat wajah Dorothy yang selalu ketutup setengahnya itu. Karena scene-nya seolah terburu-buru, saya bikin aja wajah Dorothy ketutup tudung jaket biar cepet kebukanya, kalau pake nyibak poni kayaknya ga enak deh.

Buat yang ga ngikutin RF2, Forger itu semacam pembuat senjata gitu deh, dan tempat kerjanya dinamakan Forge/Workshop dan baru bisa ke-unlock setelah punya anak, salah satu persyaratan untuk expand ke Second Generation Arc (kalo gasalah :D)

Yosh, minna-san. Silakan lemparkan review pada saya yang sudah lancang menyampah di fandom ini. Hontou arigatou, jaa ne!


End file.
